


Renascientia

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Astrals, Blood and Violence, Different Sexualities, Etro is michevious, I have no clue how to make this appear multi-chapter, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, New Gods AU!, Polyamory, canon divergence!, evil politics, i guess i had to post chapter 2, promptis-freeform, snooty nobility, the crystal does its own thing, un-beta-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: New Gods AU. Canon Divergence! Prompto gets a blessing from Etro during their last year of high school. Before that Noctis and Prompto had bonded together through magic secretly. How long can they keep these secrets from everyone?Oh! I have an ongoing tumblr post that explains this world better:Astral Origins Theory





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.
> 
> Authoress: So! This is my first fanfic for Final Fantasy XV or any FF for that matter :D This plotbunny wouldn't leave me alone even while I was trying to write my afterlife fic for FFXV (coming soon). I'm a really slow updater as you may know from Fanfiction.net; I don't know how many chapters this will have but it'll probably be short. I'm not sure who had a magic bond first since in Brotherhood it's never actually shown when they each form one with Noctis.

**Pt.1**

It was during their fifth year of friendship that Noctis proposed to Prompto to magically bond.

The day had a clear blue sky and strong sunshine made all of Insomnia glow. School had ended for the week and all students rejoiced, ready to celebrate their weekend. It was Saturday and Noctis had called Prompto over of course. The two had been playing video games since noon. They were taking a break as Prompto attempted to make them dinner in the kitchen. Noctis was utterly clueless when it came to cooking; although, he's recently picked up basic things like toast and eggs.

Prompto was cheerfully humming as he made them chicken fried rice. He wasn't the greatest chef but living alone most of his life has taught him at least how to do boxed dinners. Besides, Ignis was out of Insomnia and he didn't feel like eating pizza twice in one day. He's diet was already ruin this week with those three pepperoni slices.

Noctis just waited on his couch, staring at the TV. Prompto had shooed him away from the kitchen after he had chopped the chicken up, claiming that "anything more and we'll have another burnt frying pan." He didn't pout and just gave his friend a glare silently. It was maybe twenty minutes later when Prompto exclaimed he was done that Noctis finally decided he wanted to ask Prompto about what's been bothering him.

"Prom." Noctis called out to his best friend. "Come here please."

"Just a moment!" Prompto spooned some fried rice for both of them on the prince's black dinner plates. The blond then set them on the dining table before bounding over to Noctis. "What's up? The food will get cold if we take too long."

"Sit down." Patting the spot beside him on the couch, Noctis continued, "I want to ask a serious question to you."

"Okaaaayyyy." Prompto replied curiously as he sat down. "Why so serious Noct?"

Noctis struggled for a moment. He was never good at communicating his feelings with anyone besides his father. But Prompto has proven to understand him more than himself half the time. "What do you think about us?"

Prompto titled his head still confused. "What do you mean?"

Noctis reached one hand and cupped Prompto's hand within his own. Prompto returned the gesture and said nothing. "Do you think we can be friends for the rest of our lives?" What he was about to ask Prompto was totally selfish. As prince, he was constantly told and taught that he should put his people and kingdom before himself. His schedule was rigorous in lessons and combat training that until recently he rarely did anything considered relaxing. It was why he rarely ever saw his dad or had friends outside of Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. The latter two worked for him and it was with great hesitation that Noctis wanted to ask this of Prompto. If anyone found out, then Prompto's freedom would be taken away like Noctis'.

" _Noct!_  Of course I do—I mean even now you make time for little ol' me." Prompto laughed nervously. "What's brought this on? It's not like you."

Noctis gave a self-depreciative smile. "It's our last year of high school. It's just—everyone says friends can grow apart after school and that's normal. I just want to be part of the few that stay together their whole lives." He squeezed Prompto's hand. "I know it's silly. After this graduation, what little time with you I have will be cut even more. My duties at the palace are increasing as you know, and my dad expects me to attend every meeting with the council and foreign ambassadors. I can't even dream of going to college with you."

"Oh." Prompto looked down. His face twisted into something between melancholy and understanding. "I see. You want to give me a warning in case I'll never see you again."

" **No!** " Noctis shouted. "That's not—that's not what I mean." He swallowed. "What I'm really asking you is to stay by my side." Prompto opened his mouth to say something but Noctis shook his head. "You can take as much time as you'd like before you decide but I want to  **bond magically**  with you. It means you would be stuck with little ol' me for the rest of your life." He gave a shaky laugh.

Blue eyes were wide open at Noctis' declaration. "A magic bond? Isn't that like—marriage basically for you Lucii?"

"If you put it that way—yeah." Noctis shrugged helplessly. "Anyone bonded to Lucis royalty is obligated to serve and live with them the rest of their lives. That's why I want you to think carefully Prompto. If anyone from the palace found out, you would have to become Crownsguard or my personal retainer  _at least_." He places both of his hands on Prompto's. "I want you to make your decision freely. Don't think if you turn me down we wouldn't stay friends. This was just the easiest way I could think of to have you constantly at my side, despite the discrimination the nobility and palace servants throw at you. It's a really selfish request on my part."

It was silent for a long moment. Prompto was speechless. When he came over to Noctis' apartment to play games this was the last thing he thought would happen. He gazed at Noctis silently, taking in the defeated way his shoulders sagged. It reminded him of that lonely boy he met so long ago when they were kids. Noctis shouldn't feel that way. EVER. Prompto made a vow he wouldn't let Noctis be alone to himself and Lunafreya. "You're not saying this because you think I would leave you alone, do you?" Prompto had a nagging suspicion that Noctis was asking for more than just fear of growing apart naturally.

"Maybe." Noctis whispered. "You're my first friend—my  _only_  friend that treats me as just me. Not just because I'm the prince or because I'm rich but because you genuinely like me. I haven't had anyone else like that besides my dad. Gladiolus and Ignis were obligated to me at birth and while I know they care for me in their own way, it was  _forced_. When we stop spending as much time together, who's to say you won't get tired of waiting for me?"

Prompto started tearing up. "That's not cool bro. You can't declare all these feelings without expecting me to cry." He gathered up Noctis in a tight hug. "This is so unmanly."

Noctis wrapped his arms around the shaking bond. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a difficult decision." The prince sniffled himself.

"No," Prompto cried into Noctis' dark blue hair. "it's not a difficult decision. I don't need to think about it." He pulled back and blue met blue. "How does the process work?"

"Prom—I" Noctis was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"How does it work?" Prompto asked again. "What do I need to do?"

Noctis gulped and wiped away at the few tears that escaped his eyes. "Ugh, just let me explain." He rubbed a hand on Prompto's back. "It will take a minute."

Prompto nodded and slid off Noctis' lap (when did he get there?). "Yeah, us commoner folk don't know much about magic." That got a grin out of Noctis.

"Well," Noctis coughed. "there's basic magic everyone knows—like the healing potions and ability food enhancements, right? Everyone has a little magic; magic is basically a person's life force combined with their will and nature energy. I call it Eos magic; my tutors never gave the magic a name even though it's different. It gets complicated when you add magical objects like the crystal and other holy treasures from the Six. Those objects enhance a person's natural magic and can cause major damage if the person does not know how to control it—that's why I'm always learning new control techniques and safety spells. Then you have the royal lines like the Lucis family. We are direct descendants from the Six and therefore have Astral magic like the Six. We are in charge of looking after holy objects that could corrupt regular human's Eos magic and make them ill or into daemons. Also, just to keep power out of evil hands."

Prompto turned all this over in his head. "Didn't we learn this somewhere in history? The Starscourage, right? It was caused because Eos magic got corrupted by the holy objects?"

Noctis nodded. "Yes. Unless a person  _has_  or  _can tap into_  a large amount of Astral magic, magical objects can easily corrupt a person. Not many people can just tap into Astral magic—that's why Cor is so special. He tapped into it and got recognized by the Six."

"And now he's Cor "the Immortal." Huh, I always thought that was just a nickname." Prompto concluded.

"That and he has been around for about two hundred years I think." Noctis chuckled. "It's funny to call him old man and watch his eyebrows tick."

Prompto laughed. "He's so scary when I see him at the palace but that image is funny."

"Yeah, anyway," Once they calmed down Noctis continued, "Only three people in history have tapped into Astral magic. Also, Those holy objects have a personality of their own—we think their tests from the Six although no one really has a definite answer. They can still easily corrupt someone with Astral magic if the person is not careful. The crystal speaks to me with this weird energy—hard to explain. It hasn't done anything yet to warrant alarm but that doesn't mean it won't."

Prompto grimaced. "So, the crystal constantly speaks to you? Like in your head?"

Noctis shook his head. "Not constantly. Only every once in a while or while I'm drawing magic from it. Usually, it'll just ask me to try this or that spell. It'll be the same for us when we bond. We'll be able to communicate with our own energy and it'll be a unique wavelength no one can access unless  **we allow**   **it**."

"Really?!" Prompto's face enlighten with a bright smile. "Awesome! So I don't even have to text you."

"Haha," Noctis laughed mockingly. "It's perfect for when we want private conversations. I'm not sure if there is a distance limit though. The crystal is a holy object so it's powerful. Our magic will be strong but I'm not sure if it can travel far."

"I've never asked before but," Prompto hesitated. "do you not have this kind of bond already with Gladio? That's what the Kingsglaive do, right?"

"Not exactly." Noctis shook his head. "I haven't bonded with Gladio or Ignis yet. It hasn't felt right but I will have to when I take the crown if I hadn't already. As for the Kingsglaive, they borrow magic from the crystal through a spell my dad performs. It's not as strong as a magical bond and their not directly linked to my dad either."

"So…" Prompto thought some more. "This magic bond will be purely for us?"

"Yes," Noctis agreed. "purely for us. After we do it, we don't even have to let anyone know yet if you're not ready. I'm pretty sure by the end of school we'll be okay."

Prompto smiled. "Yeah, we'll be okay." He slapped both hands to his cheeks. "Alright, let's do this! So, what do I do?"

"One more thing." Noctis sighed. "It's a very intimate thing Prompto. Our magic will be inseparable. You'll have my Astral magic and I'll have your Eos magic. There has to be complete trust in each other. We'll be in each other's heads 24/7. We also…might feel attraction for one another."

Prompto tilted his head. "You mean attraction-attraction? Like gay as rainbows attraction?"

Noctis sweat-dropped. "Yes simply put." He was slightly nervous about Prompto's reaction to that.

Prompto paused. "Noct…you know I'm bi-sexual so that type of thing doesn't bother me?"

Noctis swore Prompto was too good for him. "Yeah but I'm a friend not some random guy off the street. You don't feel uncomfortable at all?"

"Truth be told you're an attractive dude." Prompto shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some level of attraction for you. The bond might make us feel attraction, right? It's not forcing us into doing something we wouldn't want? Then it's cool."

Noctis face-palmed. "I swear you take too many things in stride. Lie down for me." Noctis got off the couch.

"Okay." Prompto laid back on one of the couch pillows. "Now what?"

"It's about to get really gay." Noctis says as he straddles Prompto's hips. "Do I have permission to touch your upper body?"

Prompto blushed. "Uh-I guess."

"Last chance to back out Prom." Noctis says as he slides his hands underneath Prompto's dark grey shirt.

The blond shook his head. "No! I want this as much as you. Now…do what you need to with my expressed permission." He whispered as Noctis brushed noses with him and pecked his lips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Noctis chuckled. "I'm sorry about the slight pain that will come." He bent down to kiss along Prompto's neck, sucking here or there. "Once I get your heart rate up I'll release my magic to latch onto yours and if your magic agrees they'll twine together."

Prompto moaned as Noctis bit a particular spot underneath his ear, feeling cool hands rub at his sides. "Couldn't- _ah_ -I have just jogged for a minute or something?"

Noctis started kissing his jawline. "Not…intimate enough." His magic had manifested the white crystals in the air around them. The air tinted a magneta color and Noctis could feel his pupils change. "Can you feel me Prompto?"

Prompto slid his hands into Noctis' hair as he felt something heavy in his chest. It felt like something was pulling air out his lungs and not just because Noctis was worshipping his neck. "It's- _hah_ -heavy in my chest."

"Good." Noctis said as he latched to one of Prompto's ears. "Don't reject me." He whispered.

Feeling a warm tongue in his ear one moment, Prompto felt the heaviness in his chest increase and the next moment he felt this warm energy surround him— _them_ and everything went white for a second as he felt Noctis bite his neck hard.

He gave a whimper as he came back to his senses. He could feel Noctis, not just on top of him, but as this cool presence in the back of his mind. It was disorienting, feeling him twice at the same time. It was a sensory overload he had to get used to.

Noctis breathed in heavily as he withdrew from Prompto's neck. This was his first magical bond so he had expected it to be intense. What he didn't expect was to feel a shock go through his body as he bit Prompto, making his senses blank white for a few seconds. "Are you okay?" He panted.

Prompto didn't answer for a minute, trying to get his barings. "I think so?" He pressed his forehead against Noctis'. "That was…"

"Unexpected." Noctis finished as he stared into his best friend's blissed out eyes. "Much more intense than I thought."

"Was—was that not supposed to happen?" Prompto gaining more awareness.

"No, it's supposed to be intense." Noctis cupped the blond's face. "I'm not sure we were supposed to feel that much pleasure though. I've only heard about pain mostly."

"Huh." Prompto shifted his arms to pull Noctis closer. "Well as long as we don't blow up it's fine."

Noctis shifted so that he and Prompto were cuddled against each other side by side. "I'm sorry. Dinner's cold now." He said sleepily. He could see Prompto drifting off as well.

Prompto shook his head. "We have a micro- _yawn_ -wave. Sleep?"

"Sleep." Noctis agreed before both boys sailed to dreamland together.

Their new magical bond was vibrating back and forth between the two, humming with contented energy. Unbeknownst to the boys, the crystal glowed an eerie blue in response. It was pleased with its second master's choice in bond mate.


	2. Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress: Thank you to everyone who commented (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤I’ve decided on 5 chapters. Assignments for this semester are rolling in now so it’ll be quiet until March when Spring Break comes. There are some time skips but hopefully not too wide for everyone. I feel this may be too dialogue heavy but oh well. Happy Belated Valentine’s Day!

**Renascientia**

**Pt. 2**

It was bright. Too damn bright. The Six are fucking outside the window bright. Prompto groaned as he started to awaken. His head throbbed and it felt extra warm and sticky. The blond shifted as he tried to move his arms, finding one was locked underneath a thin waist. Slowly, blue eyes adjusted to the blinding light to find a head full of silky dark navy blue hair.

“Huh?” Prompto said aloud, confused. It took a few moments for sleep to fall away. Then at the back of his mindspace he felt something gently poke him as a reminder. Prompto closed his eyes again in concentration. Oh, yeah. _He magically bonded with Noctis_.

The bond poked him again just make sure Prompto was awake and aware of its presence. It sent an energy that felt like “Hey, I’m here and content. Your bond-mate is still sleeping.” For Prompto’s sanity sake, he imagined the bond to be a baby chocobo or else he’ll keep being weirded out by the yellowish/blue energy floating behind his eyelids every time he blinks.

Now that his bond was satisfied, it retreated to its part of the mindspace, leaving Prompto alone to feel the position he was in with Noctis. The blond inhaled Noctis’ scent of cool mountain air and fresh linen. It was a strange combination Prompto had only been vaguely aware of. His senses were feeling Noctis twice again; he feels his prince’s body, warm and flushed against his and once more as the cool presence at the back of his mind. It was weird and comforting at the same time.

Their legs were entwined and Noctis’ head was lying on Prompto’s chest with Prompto’s back against the cushions. Prompto’s other arm was wrapped around Noctis’ upper back. The blond was still sleepy but the bright morning light and his grumbling stomach made it hard to fall back asleep. Noctis began to stir when he was thinking about waking the other.

Noctis groaned annoyed. He could feel a warm gentle presence. It slowly creeped through his mindscape curious. It was dark and foreboding like the crystal’s energy. After a few minutes, it actively started invading his mindspace. Once traveled from the back corner of his mind to the forefront, it poked him awake insistently. _What was it? Who was it? Go away._ The prince received the answer of “I’m your new bond. Your bond-mate is awake and hungry. Move it!” in a form of irritated buzzing yellowish/blue energy.

“Nggh.” Noctis nuzzled into the warm chest he felt. He didn’t want to get up but the poking was persistent in his mindspace, causing a small headache. He slowly grew aware he was on Prompto and their bond was telling him to wake up. “Prom?”

“Yeah…” Prompto jolted a bit, having been on his way back to dreamland. “Noct?”

Noctis took a moment to form a coherent sentence. “Are you hungry?”

Prompto’s eyes widen although Noctis couldn’t see it. “How did you know?”

“The bond.” Noctis yawned, finally awake. “It kept poking me.”

“You too?” Prompto stated in wonder. “I guess—it wasn’t that important.” He felt guilty he woke up his friend—bond-mate.

“Nonsense.” Noctis began to untangle himself from Prompto’s soft limbs. “We can’t hide anything from each other, remember?” He gave a tired smirk. “We didn’t eat dinner yesterday either.” Noctis slid off the couch, aching limbs protesting at moving. “Come. Let’s eat something and sleep again.”

Prompto felt the loss of heat once Noctis moved away. He stretched languidly and sat up against the back of the couch. “Don’t you always have something to do? What time is it anyway?”

Noctis grimaced at the microwave’s clock in the kitchen. “Ugh, 7AM. This is unholy.” He stretched his arms over his head as he walked over to the forgotten food on the dining table. “If I do have something today, it can wait. I’ll use the excuse of the crystal draining extra power from me. I am magically exhausted—as you should be too—so Iggy could tell my father that as an excuse.”

“Hmm.” Prompto stood up ruffling his hair. “I’m not arguing about more sleep.” His body felt like he ran a 5K marathon twice in one day.

* * *

  **{2 weeks later}**

The bell sounded for lunch and Prompto couldn’t wait to leave his classroom. Today the wailing voice kept pleading with him constantly during class, sensing its other half close by. He just wanted to see Noctis and calm their bond down so he could think straight. Apparently newly bonded mates shouldn’t stray too far from one another in the early stage; however, Prompto and Noctis have done just that.

The two had to be separated the last week and a half because of Noctis’ duties as prince. The ambassador of Accordo was in Insomnia for business. During the week, Prompto had yet to see him in or outside of school and the prince recently returned to his apartment yesterday. Sleeping away from each other was hell the first few days. Prompto’s head had hurt so much that he couldn’t attend school the first week of the bond and the same for Noctis, though he had much more practice in blocking out mental pain.

The pair were together three days after the bond before Prompto was forced to go home lest they explain their bond. Once the blond was in his apartment, the bond had quietly wept before reaching high ear splitting wails the following days after. It had knocked Prompto unconscious in the morning before he could attend school. It was some time in the late evening when he had found himself on the floor of his living room. By repeating a mantra, he had learned to mute the voice some to function though not by much.

And from the palace Noctis had done his best to send strong emotions of warmth, comfort, and love through their special wavelength but nothing would satisfy their young bond. He was distracted—well he was always distracted—during the meetings with the Council of Royals and the Accordo ambassador. Since he constantly heard the wailing of their bond, he wore a pained grimace and constantly winced if someone spoke too loudly towards him. His father, King Regis, had asked if he was alright often and Noctis could only tell him the crystal was speaking to him a lot.

It was with great relief Prompto had practically broke the rooftop door to meet his bond-mate on the other side. They embraced each other as if they had not seen the other in years. Their bond instantly stopped its wailing, sighing in happiness and relief. They could feel the thrum through each other back and forth, creating an electric current.

Noctis kissed the side of Prompto’s neck and face. “ ** _I’m so sorry_**. I didn’t know it would be this intense.” He whispered.

Prompto returned the gestures in kind, kissing and wrapping his arms tightly against Noctis. “It wouldn’t stop **crying**. By the Six how can this thing **cry** , Noctis?”

“I don’t know.” Noctis cupped Prompto’s flushed cheeks. “There’s still things I need to learn about bonds I suppose. No one ever mentioned it having a mind of its own.” He nuzzled Prompto’s face. “Forgive me? Please?” 

Prompto’s heart stuttered and he let out a breathy laugh. “I couldn’t even think to be mad.” The blond kissed Noctis’ cheek. “But what will we do? How long will this last? I’ll go into a coma at this rate.”

“The bond cannot hurt us that deeply rest assured.” Noctis sighed. “I’ll have to sneak away if duties get in the way again. At least for a few hours. I could barely concentrate on walking let alone listening to boring politics.”

“It’s not good for you to skip, your highness.” Prompto teased. “But maybe we should just skip the rest of the day? My head is throbbing and I couldn’t concentrate on the lessons anyway.”

“Feign sickness?” Noctis asked.

“Yup. We’re feigning food poisoning.” Prompto nodded.

* * *

  **{2 months later: Wednesday}**

Ignis could officially state he was distraught. It was normal for the prince to be weakened at some point. He was a sickly child and after the daemon attack even more so. When he got older and healthier, the crystal took that little strength. Noctis was constantly fatigued which was why he slept so much. It did trouble Ignis how much the prince was sleeping and getting sick lately. He’s had constant calls from the school that the prince could only attend half the day and when he visits after said calls, the prince is sleeping on the couch with his friend Prompto.

At first, Ignis thought the boys were playing hooky as both got sick the exact same day and had the exact same symptoms. What changed his mind was both boys would be pale in complexion and lightly sweating when he visited. It seemed they would be running a low fever and Ignis had to force them to awake to eat and drink something. This had been going on and off the past two months and Ignis has decided he’s had enough of the food poisoning, flu, and crystal draining excuses. He was a Scientia and by the Six something else was going on.

It was Wednesday and Ignis had got another call about the prince’s illness. Noctis had been alone this time however and seemed all the paler for it. He had driven the prince to the Citadel and was awaiting the royal apothecary’s diagnosis. Ignis was tapping his foot impatiently as the old apothecary checked the prince over with her healing magic. They were in a private room in the Hospital Wing of the palace.

The old apothecary, long hair white with age and wisdom, hummed as she lifted her hands off Noctis. “I’m afraid Duke Scientia that prince has symptoms of bond-tearing.”

“Bond-tearing?” Ignis’ eyebrows raised to his hairline. “The prince has no magic bond yet.”

“Really?” The apothecary hummed some more. “While it’s possible I could be diagnosing incorrectly, I am sure these are symptoms of bond-tearing although not forceful bond-tearing.” She stepped around Noctis’ bed, the prince unconscious, to reach a shelf behind her desk. She pulled out a dark turquoise book with Bahamut’s swords on the front crossed over in gold embroidery. She opened and turn a few pages before walking back to Ignis. “Look here Duke Scientia. There are many symptoms for bond-tearing as each bond is different for each pair. Nonetheless, Noctis has the most common: paleness, fever sweat and chills, labored breathing, magic running wild beneath skin, and upset stomach. These are also common symptoms of the flu of course, but I can find no infection of any kind. He has no other ailment I can deduct from curses to magic corruption.”

Ignis lifted the book carefully from her hands. He read the overview of the page and thought for a moment. Noctis wasn’t the only one with these symptoms. He then quietly gasped. The advisor kept reading to the next page where it began to explain about basic bond dynamics. “If…say if someone had created a bond recently, and they haven’t constantly been around each other like their supposed to, would that create bond-tears?”

“Yes.” The old doctor confidently answered. “It’s very dangerous for the bond-pair to separate in the beginning stages. A common period for the early bonding stage is 3 months-1 year though some can be less or more time. If the pair is not constantly within a certain range of each other before the bond can completely solidify it causes the pair to become physically ill. While the created bond has already tethered their mind, body, and soul together, to completely merge all energies from both parties takes longer.”

The book snapped shut and Ignis had a new mission in mind. “Could you keep this a secret for the time being?”

“I’m sorry.” The apothecary raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“King Regis already knows about Noctis’ illness,” Ignis started as he gathered his coat and briefcase. “but before this diagnosis is released I would like to prove a theory first. May I borrow this book?”

“Why, yes.” The apothecary agreed as Ignis hurried out the door. “Whatever the theory, please hurry. The prince needs his bond-mate here if I am indeed correct.” She called out.

******************

Prompto groaned as he turned over in his twin sized bed. He was unbearably hot and cold at the same time. His white bedsheets were soaked through with sweat and he wondered if the world was supposed to keep spinning when his eyes were closed.

Noctis and him had been ill the last few weeks, not feigned at all. It started with a headache turning into a migraine. Then his stomach would be upset at the littlest of food. All Prompto usually ate was salad with some chicken or some type of fish. Then he could barely eat crackers without it bubbling back to the surface of his mouth. Liquids were the only thing that seemed to stay down. He hadn’t been able to go for his morning jogs as his fatigue kept his body aching no matter how much he slept. He slept most of his day away and so had Noctis. 

Noctis slept more than anyone because of the magic drain on his system. With their bond, it seemed he was only awake a few hours of the day. He and Prompto had taken to napping together after school and when Noctis had business away at the palace, the prince would sneak out to Prompto’s apartment for a brief cuddle before returning to the Citadel. Today, Prompto didn’t feel well at all and had forgone going to school in general. Both of their grades had slipped a bit since the two had been sleeping more than studying but they couldn’t help it.

The blond had felt guilty, sending a wave of apologetic energy through their bond in the morning. He couldn’t move from his bed and he was afraid the little water he had beside him wasn’t enough to keep him hydrated. It was only a few hours later that he felt an ice-cold chill down his spine, signaling Noctis wasn’t well either. The prince was supposed to share his research with Prompto today about their bond since they couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

The bond hadn’t wailed for contact since their first catastrophic week but it hadn’t been too happy either. It would writhe in pain and sadness when they parted and now it was three colors: a yellow clash with green and blue. Prompto finally figured out it was their energies combined. This new green color forming was probably their energy merging more than before Noctis had guessed.

Prompto vaguely shuddered as he thought he heard banging on his front door. No one should know where he lived except Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus. The latter two only visited because of Noctis. _Was it time for the social worker to visit?_ The blond went unconscious again before he could decide if it was an illusion or not. 

*******************

In the Regalia, Ignis had called the school to see if Prompto was in class. The school said that Prompto hadn’t show up today and that maybe he should send someone for their missed work. Ignis had called an attendant to do just that as he continued driving to Prompto’s neighborhood. The inner noble shied away from the dilapidated buildings and fences. Dirty stray dogs and cats were seen scavenging in piles of trash on the streets. A few homeless people were also living in cardboard boxes despite the capital’s public welfare system keeping most people sheltered and fed. Pools of random discolored water came from drains or filled potholes in the ground. It was a dark and drear sight that Ignis hated to face.

Once he reached the blond’s familiar residence, Ignis vowed he would get the younger out of this dump. If his theory proved correct, the blond would be moving in with the prince anyway.

Ignis was a man of nobility and chivalry. Oh, how his ancestors would be appalled at actions he was about to perform. His prince comes first however. When the young blond didn’t come answer his door, Ignis thought maybe he wasn’t home. Remembering the bond-tearing symptoms, he steeled himself to break open the door. Poor Prompto couldn’t possibly move if he was in the same condition as the prince. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Ignis twisted the handle of the door as he shoved his should, using his body weight. The door protested but didn’t budge. He did it four times before the door gave way and Ignis was let into the cramped living room area. Ducking down into the doorway, Ignis saw a hallway beside the kitchen leading to a back door.

Once in front of the plain wooden door, Ignis knocked and still received no answer. He cautiously twisted the door knob and found it to be unlocked. The advisor breathed a sigh of relief at not having to break another door. 

Prompto’s pitiful figure greeted Ignis. The blond’s red comforter was thrown on the floor. Prompto wore nothing but black boxers a dark green tank top. He was sweating profusely, having soaked through the sheets and pillows thoroughly and was wheezing. Ignis clucked his tongue in annoyance. If only he had brought the prince to the apothecary sooner, neither one of the boys would be in this position.

He went over to kneel next to Prompto’s head. He wiped back the plastered bangs from Prompto’s forehead, feeling extreme heat. “Prompto.” Ignis called while gently slapping the other’s cheek. “I need to get you to Noctis. Prompto!”

Prompto whined in agony, turning into Ignis’ cold hands. “Make it stop.” He whimpered.

Seeing the other was completely out of it, Ignis put his arms underneath Prompto to carry him to the car. Luckily he had foreseen the other being unconscious and left the passenger door open. If Ignis were honest, hearing that pained voice hurt him in a way he couldn’t understand. Once he carefully fit Prompto between both doors of the apartment, he walked to the car and laid the blond gently in the passenger seat. Ignis let the seat back so that it was all the way down and strapped Prompto in with the seat belt. He went back inside, locking Prompto’s bedroom door at least. He could replace anything within the apartment except for things that had sentimental value. Rushing back outside, the advisor hopped in the driver’s seat and quickly sped off. 

He parked the Regalia the best he could in his panic. Carefully getting Prompto out the front seat, Ignis lifted him in his arms bridal style and began running. “ **Move out of my way!** ” Ignis yelled at the Kingsglaive as they heeded the advisor’s words. Many palace servants recognized the unconscious person as Prompto—the prince’s commoner friend. They wondered why Duke Scientia was carrying him.

Ignis ignored everyone as he made way to the Hospital Wing. He jogged to the back where the royal sick rooms were. Kicking the doors open, Ignis quickly set Prompto beside Noctis and heaved with the effort. Instantly, the effect of being near each other could be seen. Both boys’ color returned somewhat though they were still pale as the marble on the floor. Their labored breathing had stopped and gradually so did the sweating. 

“Duke Scientia?” the old apothecary had come to see what the fuss was about. She saw Ignis run to the room they had placed Noctis in with a person. “What’s going on?” 

Ignis continued to catch his breath over his bended knees for a moment before answering, “Testing my theory.” He stands up, pushing his glasses back in alignment. “I am correct it seems. Madam Solaris, this boy is the prince’s bond-mate and friend. We must keep this a secret until I can speak with the prince and King Regis, understood?”

“Why of course!” Madam Solaris agreed. “I’ll keep the other healers quiet and I’ll check on their condition.”

* * *

  **{The next day}**

His mindspace was a furnace. With each passing second it grew hotter and hotter as if he was on fire physically. His bond was flailing in anguish and Noctis longed for the presence of his bond-mate. He thinks he made it to second period Chemistry before he fainted. He had hoped to see Prompto during lunch and the classes after but the blond couldn’t make it to school. After fainting, everything was dark and burning for a _very long time_. It felt like an eternity before his bond started to untwist itself and calm down. He felt a cool wave of relief wash over him.

Quite some time passed before Noctis started to awaken. He couldn’t see tell what time it was. Everything was too bright to distinguish anything that he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. It shook with effort but when his eyes adjusted to his hand’s shadow he could make out fluorescent lights. His mind was still confused until he turned his head to the left.

“Prompto.” Noctis croaked. The prince cupped the blond’s face. Prompto was on his side facing Noctis, looking pale as the sheets on the hospital bed. He was wearing a tank top and boxers, similar to Noctis’ black tee-shirt and boxers. Despite his worry, Prompto was breathing softly and was lying on his left shoulder. Noctis forced his arms and body to cooperate as he turned over to cage Prompto to his chest. He didn’t know what happened for Prompto to get here but one thing was clear. They couldn’t keep being apart like this.

Noctis jolted when the door to his hospital room opened. Ignis walked in, looking exhausted like he stayed up all night. His usually immaculate dress shirt had lost the matching tie and a few buttons were undone. His short dark blond hair was kept back by a black headband. He had a large mug of coffee Noctis assumed. “Iggy?”

Ignis looked up as he closed the door. “Noct? You’re awake finally.” The advisor hurried over to the prince and set his mug on the nightstand table. He bent down to give Noctis’ forehead a kiss, feeling normal temperature. “Do you mind explaining what’s going on with you and Prompto?”

Noctis winced at the accusation in Ignis’ voice. He hid his face in Prompto’s hair for a second before he answered, “I’ve magically bonded with Prompto.” 

Ignis pulled the small stool he was sitting on earlier closer to the bed. “I gathered that from Madam Solaris’ diagnosis. When?”

“Over two months ago.” Noctis sighed. “I didn’t mean to lie to you Iggy. It’s just that—I wanted Prompto to have time for himself before he had to become Crownsguard. We had to keep it a secret.”

Ignis sighed deeply. He ran an agitated hand through his hair; he could never stay mad at his prince for long. “This could have ended a lot worse Noctis. You could have at least told me and Gladio.” Speaking of the shield, Ignis had to call him again now that Noctis had awoken. Seeing Noctis’ downcast eyes he added, “I’m not mad you but why can’t you understand I prioritize your safety? And you jeopardized Prompto’s as well.”

“I know Iggy.” Noctis reached out one hand to capture Ignis’. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I thought I had all the information on magic bonds from my lessons. I didn’t mean to cause us pain.” Noctis rubbed his thumb over Ignis’ knuckles. “I have to speak to you and Gladio properly when I get out the hospital. Does anyone else know besides you and the apothecary?”

Shaking his head, Ignis squeezed Noctis’ hand. “No but King Regis will want some answers soon. I told him you exhausted your magic and Prompto was caught in a spell. I _know_ he didn’t believe me but left it. Gladio knows something is wrong too.”

Noctis nodded. It’s the most he could expect from Prompto and him passing out with fever. “I promise I’ll explain to all three of you in private.” He hugged the slumbering blond closer to himself with his other arm. “So what happened to us?" 

Ignis picked up the health-book lying on the nightstand with his coffee mug. “You and Prompto have been out for a day. I had suspicions something was going on with you but could never name what. Madam Solaris described you had symptoms of “bond-tearing” and showed me the section on magic bonds. I realized after a few minutes of reading Prompto had the same symptoms.” Ignis winced, remembering he hasn’t fixed Prompto’s door. “I had to break into Prompto’s apartment to get him here. He was unconscious and burning up as much as you. Once I put you two together everything stopped. Madam Solaris has been monitoring your life signs and they are steadily getting better. We need to get you two cleaned up and fed eventually though.”

Noctis nodded, taking all the information in. “So, because we were a part we got ill? I tried my best to be with him an hour every day despite my schedule.”

Ignis shook his head. “That’s not good enough. Every bond-pair is different but you two should have been in the same vicinity at least for 3 months straight according to this.” He waved the book for emphasis. “Once you explain to King Regis, I’ll make arrangements for Prompto to move to your apartment.” 

“Dad is so gonna kill me.” Noctis groaned.

“Well, gladly this didn’t.” Ignis put the book back down. “I’ll research some more bonds for you once I know you’re out of the danger zone.”

“Thank you, Iggy.” Noctis whispers. “I mean it.” 

“Anything for his highness.” Ignis smiled softly. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ Sorry this took so long! My life had imploded and well summer’s almost over for me(^_^;) Some things in the story have changed from what I originally planned so I’ve added some tags. Please continue to give support *bows*  
> People are upset…and so is the crystal.

**Renascientia**

**Pt. 3**

Ignis quietly closed the door as he left Noctis and Prompto. Sometimes he swears his Prince lives to solely give him heart attacks. The Duke sighed as he left the infirmary for the night. Madam Solaris had already told the other medical staff, so he did not need to worry about secrets spilling just yet. He had to call Gladio and then report to King Regis.

Heading to his room, Ignis contemplated what this change meant for Noctis and Prompto as he rode the elevator to his floor. For the Prince to have bonded with Prompto was a sure sign he was serious about the blond being in his life. Granted, Ignis always thought Prompto was a decent and kind boy, albeit a bad influence when it came to school work with Noctis. The Duke knew of the blond through Noctis and never really interacted with him outside that. Over the years, Prompto had proved his genuine affection for the Prince and no ulterior motives, which was all Ignis needed to know. Prompto was good for Noctis. He was the friend Ignis nor Gladio could never be because of duty first. If Prompto was now permanently in their lives, then Ignis had no qualms. Adjustments would have to be made to Prompto’s life and theirs. The blond would have to get Crownsguard training from Cor or Gladio, and Prompto would have to know the rest of the inner royal circle. Plus…all the etiquette lessons and royal history Ignis knew he would become in charge of teaching to Prompto. Another sigh loosed from the Advisor’s chest. And Noctis had yet had the bond talk with him… He felt a sliver of jealousy but now was not the time to wallow.

The elevator dinged, signaling Ignis’ arrival to Noctis’ royal wing. He stepped out and nodded to a few Kingsglaive guarding the area. He stopped in front of his silver and black door encrusted with his house sigil, a golden book over red fire with two giant white snakes as guardians. Ignis stepped inside to his controlled chaos. The past few days of worrying over the Prince, being worried by Gladio and the King, plus performing his daily duties as an advisor had left little personal time for Ignis. Thinking about the Prince and Prompto had set his mind into hyper-drive while it was already running on fumes. Pulling out his phone, Ignis called Gladio as he searched his closet for presentable clean clothes. Most of his outfits were on the floor or in the dirty linen hamper.

“ _Hello_.” A gruff voice drenched in sleep answered.

“Gladio, the Prince had awakened. He’s fine now.” Ignis sighed as he picked a simple black dress shirt and grey vest. It would do for now.

Sounding slightly more aware, Gladio asked. “ _So what was all this about Iggy_?”

Ignis huffed slightly as he redressed himself. It was 6AM and there was no time for sleep. “Noctis will tell us himself later today. After I report to King Regis, I know his majesty will call a private meeting.”

“ _You sound annoyed._ ” Gladio sleepily observed. It was two hours before he had to get up. 

“Only slightly.” Ignis affirms as he finished getting dressed. “The danger has passed and that is what matters. Though I’m afraid we will have new challenges.”

 

********[Noctis’ bedroom]********

It was in the afternoon that Noctis and Prompto had awaken. After Madam Solaris looked them over, they were deemed well enough to be out the infirmary but still strictly on bed rest. They had been escorted to his room not long after, gathering looks from servants, kingsglaives, and nobles. Ignis had stopped by Noctis’s room, bringing a change of clothes for Prompto, and relayed that his father would like a private audience with him before dinner time. That left Noctis and Prompto three hours of free time. There was no way that he would leave Prompto out of this meeting.

The pair lie on Noctis’ king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling. They had been in silence the past thirty minutes just contemplating on life Noctis guessed. Prompto’s head was in the space between Noctis’ head and shoulder. “Hey, Prompto.”

“Yeah?” Prompto perked up at the sound of his voice.

“Am I selfish for wanting you by my side?” Noctis asked. Doubt crept into his veins and hugged him around his shoulders. Doubt was a familiar friend. He doubted every second he breathed and every time he moved. Constantly second-guessing his choices, whether about royal politics or how he interacts with his best friend. Ignis’ words about putting Prompto and himself at risk echoed in his mind. Could he never have one thing for himself? He couldn’t have his father’s life or attention. He could never marry anyone of his choosing. He could never physically see and talk to Luna. He could never _get close_ to anyone without royal approval. Why is it the simplest things normal people take for granted he was barred from even considering them? 

Prompto gasped as he flipped over to look Noctis in the face. “Dude, no.” Thumping the Prince on his chest, the blond shook his head. “I know what you’re thinking in that royal little head of yours. Even if it was selfish for you to ask, I was selfish enough to agree. We can both be selfish together. No one can blame you for wanting to stay by anyone’s side!”

Noctis smiled at his friend’s tantrum. “Oh really? And how do you know blondie?”

Prompto leaned in to nuzzle Noctis’ nose. “Because anyone can easily say that if they’ve never been alone.” He whispered. A moment of solemnness passed over them.

Noctis’s pulled the blond’s body completely over his, smirking. “I suppose an airhead can be right occasionally.”

“Hey!” Prompto nipped Noctis’ cheek. “Who are you calling airhead!” Their light laughter filled the room. Noctis supposes the coming hardship will be worth it to hear Prompto always laugh beside him.

 

********[30 minutes before dinner]********

King Regis sat in his favorite recliner with Clarus to his right. It was an old thing like him but comfortable. Its black upholstery was embroidered with silver thread; the Lucis Caelum crest of the dark skull and feathers displayed on the back. Regis waited patiently for his son to start his explanation. They were in his private sunroom. He already knew what Noctis and Prompto had. He could see it forming way before his son could even think about a magic bond. Clarus and him were the same in their youth.

Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis sat on the black couch across from the King. Noctis was more so nervous for Prompto. He knew his father would do nothing to him, nor could any old law he didn’t know about could. However, Prompto was a commoner and laws applied differently to him. The King could order their bond to break once it’s been revealed about the damages to Noctis’ health. His father always worried about him because of the crystal’s drain and his already poor health. The real worry came from the nobles. The Royal Council could charge Prompto with some sort of treason. As the leader of Crownsguard Clarus could also charge Prompto.

The kind smile on Regis’ face set some of Noctis’ worries at ease. If no one else, his father’s word is final. If Noctis couldn’t keep the bond with Prompto at least the blond would be safe from the nobles. “Hey, dad.” Noctis started off awkwardly. His father and him had a mutual understanding that they love each other but lack of interaction made it hard to communicate.

“Noctis, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” King Regis smiled wider and lightly chuckled. “Please try not give me and Ignis anymore heart attacks.”

Noctis had enough shame to blush brightly. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause any harm or worry.”

“The danger has passed now.” Regis picked up his chamomile tea and sipped, savoring the flavor. “Tell us what has happened.” 

Taking a deep breath, Noctis silently wished Clarus wasn’t here first. The older crownsguard could sometimes be quick to judge. Plus, Noctis had wanted a more private meeting with his father than this. “I…I made a magic bond with Prompto.”

Since Ignis and Regis knew already their expressions remained passive but Clarus and Gladio’s quickly turned angry. “ ** _You what_**?” Gladio hissed. “ ** _When_**?” 

“I second that statement.” Clarus stated calmly. “Prince Noctis, do you realize the gravity of what you’ve done? You have bonded with just a common boy.”

Prompto flinched. He knew people weren’t going to be happy. He was a _commoner_ for Six’s sake and they were _royalty_ , but Clarus made it sound like he was the ultimate mistake Noctis has ever made. He wasn’t special. He knew. _He knew_. But it hurt to hear someone reaffirm his insecurities aloud when no one but Noctis hasn’t given a shit about him for a long time.

“ **Don’t say that**.” Noctis growled and stood up. He could feel Prompto’s miserable emotions through the bond. His best friend was looking at his feet and had a slight slouch to his form beside Noctis on the couch. The Prince wouldn’t let Clarus get away with that statement. “ ** _He’s Prompto Argentum, my best friend and partner!_** ” 

“Prince, please.” Ignis stood up to calm his highness down, placing hands on his shoulders. “Remember your decorum.”

Clarus straightened his back at the Prince’s outburst. He replies with a steely edge, bordering on disrespectful. “So you say, your highness. What merits does this boy have to offer you?”

“Sir Clarus—” Ignis tries to stop the fire rampaging.

“And what merits **does he not** **have**?” Noctis snarls over his advisor. “Just because he’s a commoner doesn’t mean he can’t be useful. Most of the Kingsglaive are commoners and immigrants. Some of the Crownsguard too!”

“Those Kingsglaive have proven themselves worthy when they passed the King’s magic trials.” Clarus counters. “The Crownsguard have very few commoners for a reason. They must have a strong magic affinity.”

“Why you—” Noctis starts.

“Enough.” King Regis’ gentle voice cuts through the tension like a sword. “Clarus that was unnecessary and _rude_. Sit down everyone.” 

Noctis glared at Clarus as he retook his seat alongside Ignis. The older crownsguard took a seat on the ottoman next to Regis.

“Prompto.” King Regis addressed the blond directly. “Did Noctis explain all the consequences of bonding with him?”

Prompto flinched at the King’s voice, expecting for everyone to just ignore him like they’ve been doing. Looking up, he answered nervously. “Y-yes, your majesty. This is for life and I will become part of the crownsguard. There are many new things I have to learn about magic and fighting.” 

“Very well.” Regis said in acknowledgement and sipped his tea again. “Clarus you cannot judge this boy for you do not know him. If Noctis has chosen to bond with him, knowing the gravity of forming and breaking a magic bond, then it is his choice. You did not favor when I bonded with Cid at first, did you not?”

Clarus crossed his arms. “I understand, your highness. But, even Cid had combat abilities and his knowledge of mechanics.”

“ **He can learn!** ” Noctis snapped, tired of Clarus speaking about Prompto in that manner. “We all had to learn the basics of combat and magic at one point. _I’m still learning_. Prompto is strong and intelligent, especially good with technology. Not that you knew that!”

“I do not have a problem with this bond.” Regis interrupts another argument stewing between his brother-in-arms and son. “Prompto has proven to be a great friend to you Noctis. He is always so kind and polite.” Regis nods at the pale-looking blond.

“However,” Regis stared his son down in seriousness, wrinkles tightening around his mouth in a frown. “you should have come to me instead of performing the bond in secret though. If Ignis had not figured out what ailed you with Madam Solaris, by the Six if this had turned out differently and **I had lost you both**.” Regis shook his head to clear his anger. “Even if Prompto and you had come to an understanding about being in a magic bond, you had yet learned everything nor did you consider how rapidly it would change both of your lives. As punishment, you and Prompto will come to live in the Citadel starting today. Prompto will start his lessons in combat, magic, and royal behavior after the bed rest period. Noctis you will help learn by teaching him with Ignis and Gladiolus. Once you both finish the remainder of your schooling, Prompto will go through the Crownsguard trial and be inducted formally. The magic bond will remain a secret until after graduation.”

“ _Dad_ —” Noctis protests.

“ **No Buts**.” King Regis stands up, leaving his empty tea cup on the black coffee table. “These are my final words on the matter. I shall see you all for dinner.” With a sweep of his elegant cape, the King makes his way out the sunroom with his cane; Crownsguard quickly came to their king’s side.

Clarus, Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto stand up as well in silence. “My Prince.” Clarus is the first to leave with a bow in Noctis’ direction, leaving to catch up with Regis. For an old man walking with a cane Regis was fast.

Noctis shook with quiet anger.

Exploding in his own anger, Gladio stomps over in front of Noctis and grabs the collar of his black shirt, lifting him from the floor. “How could you do something so reckless?”

“Please don’t—” Prompto pleads.

“ **Shut-up!** ” Gladio barked at Prompto. “Answer me Noct!”

“ **Gladio let him go now!** ” It was rare for Ignis to raise his voice. He was one of a quiet disposition even when distressed. “If this is his highness’ decision then we should stand by it. There is no need to get angry over this.”

“I regret nothing.” Noctis’s cool voice washes over them. The Prince stared into Gladio’s angry face without hesitation. He didn’t know where all this confidence was coming from today but who was he to question it. “It wasn’t _reckless or stupid_ despite what you may think. I could have handled the situation better but I didn’t and I have paid for it.”

Gladio growls, letting Noctis drop to the floor. “Waiting until it’s too late is not how a _king_ handles things.” With that the shield leaves the group, heading towards the dining hall.

Ignis sighs heavily. Emotions were high for everyone involved and the best he could do was damage control. If he felt a sliver of jealously earlier, he could only imagine what Gladiolus felt. “Highness, I will handle Gladio.” Placing a hand on both Noctis and Prompto he gives them a small smile. “We will do the best we can these coming months. Prompto, welcome to the Citadel.” The advisor follows Gladio out the door.

“Prom…I…” Noctis turns to Prompto. His bond-mate was lost in hysterical thoughts. “Prom! Snap out of it!” Their fledgling bond was a chaotic storm in their minds.

The blond was absolutely scared shitless. He was almost as pale as the hospital sheets they were lying on not too long ago and he bit his bottom lip so hard that it turned white. Royalty and nobility were scary, and granted Regis and Noctis were not the typical royals so that didn’t make him feel better. Nobility made up most of the court, right? If that was how Clarus felt, who’s to say everybody else doesn’t think worse? Was that how they felt all these years he’s visited Noctis at the citadel? What did Ignis and Gladio think privately? Prompto could still feel Gladio’s heated glare on his skin and he shivered. He knew it was going to get rough and this was only the beginning.

 

_You aren’t good enough!_

_You don’t belong here foreigner!_

_Immigrant swine! Get out of my shop!_

_You fat pig! Go buy your own food!_

_How do expect to play with us when you’re such a loser?_

_Haha the fat blond kid fell!_

_He’s just a common boy._

 

Prompto hadn’t realized he had fallen to his knees until Noctis visage focused in front of him. “ ** _Prompto! Breathe!_** ” The sunny blond had started hyperventilating. Gasping like a fish out of water, Prompto tried to focus on Noctis’ frantic assurances of “Breathe!” until he could feel his lungs no longer burning and he could focus on Noct’s hands on his shoulders. 

The future crownsguardsman laughed weakly. “Sorry Noct. I think I got overwhelmed.” Their magic bond stopped wailing in tandem with Prompto and smoothed to a medium-sized storm instead.

“That’s alright.” Noctis kisses his forehead tenderly. “Let’s go to my room. There’s no way we’re having dinner like this.”

Prompto frowned. “I’m sorry Noct. I didn’t know my presence would cause such a stir.”

“Shush, you.” Noctis pulled the blond to his feet. Thankfully the Kingsglaive left them alone. “Since when has my Prompto not caused a stir?”

Prompto cracked a dry smile. “Since when has my Noctis been such a dork?”

Hitting his shoulder playfully, Noctis rebutted. “Says the one who throws peace signs in every selfie.” 

“Hey!” Prompto’s indignant cries were cut off as Noctis stole a quick kiss. Prompto wasn’t letting Noctis get away so easily. He pulled the Prince back for a second and third kiss.

“Oi,” Noctis paused after the fourth kiss. “I’m actually hungry you know.”

“One more.” Prompto said as he kissed Noctis more deeply. The bond sighed with happiness between them. Since they’ve shared hundreds of kisses by now, Prompto didn’t feel ashamed to kiss Noctis in the slightly more public sunroom. The Kingsglaive were sworn to secrecy unless royal lives were in danger anyway. 

Noctis hummed as they pulled a part. “We can order dinner to my room, okay?”

“Okay.” Prompto nodded as the Prince hooked arms with him. He could feel Noctis was worried and curious about his episode through the bond but chose to talk about it tomorrow. That was fine with Prompto. All the blond wanted to do now was eat and cuddle the night away.

 

********[Ignis and Gladiolus]********

“Gladio!” Ignis called the umpteenth time to the storming shield down the hallway. “ _Gladiolus Amicitia do not walk away from me_!” 

“ **What Iggy!** ” Gladio seethed to the Royal Advisor. “Is it wrong for me to be angry?!”

“No.” Ignis stopped short of crashing into the shield. They were in the hallway by the Rose Garden. Ignis figured that none of them would show up to dinner with the King and the other nobles. Gladio had been so pissed off that he stomped his way to the other side of the Citadel in a matter of minutes, leaving Ignis shy of running after him. “I merely ask you listen to me.”

Gladio growls. “I know its irrational Ignis but I can’t help the way I feel.”

“You’re jealous.” Ignis stated. 

“Iggy don’t—” Gladio started.

“I am too.” Ignis stepped closer to Gladio and stared up into the burning amber eyes. “You think I wouldn’t be? I’m not heartless just poised.” He slid his hands over Gladio’s shoulders gently massaging them. “I’m not saying you should not be angry. I’m not saying you should not feel jealously like I do. All I am saying is for you to give our Prince more time. Control your anger until then and do not take it out Prompto.” 

Gladio huffs but slowly relaxes into Ignis’ ministrations. Besides Ignis, only his family was brave enough to face the shield’s wrath. “It’s…it’s just not fair Iggy. I—I thought me and him made progress over the years.”

Cupping Gladio’s face, Ignis brought their foreheads together. “I do not know what goes through Noctis’ head all the time. No one but Prompto and the crystal has an inkling now I suppose.” The advisor chuckles. “However, it does not mean he does not want to bond with us. We have not failed. Noctis loves us in his own way and as long as we support him we too can show our love. We must have patience.”

Gladio sighed sadly. He knew Ignis was right. Being the oldest out of the them, he shouldn’t let his emotions cloud his judgement. By law Noctis would have to bond with them when he ascends the throne, but if there is not enough trust and love between the bonding parties then it is Gladio and Ignis who have failed in their duties as Shield and Advisor. Gladio encircles Ignis’ waist with his arms. The two were close because they were the same age and had to start learning their duties before Noctis. That and Gladio can admit Ignis is a _very handsome_ man who is caring and kind. “I’ll apologize tomorrow. Fair enough?” 

“Fair enough.” Ignis concedes.

 

********[3AM-Witching Hour]********

It was the dead of night. Except for the night detail of Kingsglaives, everyone in the palace was asleep. Until Noctis awoke to a piercing scream in his head.

 

**_HOWCOULDYOUHOWCOULDYOUHOWCOULDYOUHOWCOULDYOU_ **

 

Vaguely aware of Prompto snapping awake beside him. Noctis gritted his teeth, trying to understand the message the angry crystal relayed to him through heated buzzing energy.

 

**_WHEREISHEWHEREISHEWHEREISHEWHEREISHE_ **

**_WHERE IS HE_ **

 

The confused bond told Prompto that his bond-mate was in pain. He heard a loud scream in his head a moment before Noctis jumped up in the bed. Prompto was slowed from sleep and fought to keep his eyes open. “Noc…tis?” 

The Prince had grabbed his head with both hands trying to block out the crystal’s wailing. Because Prompto was not connected with the crystal like Noctis, he could not understand the crystal’s words. He could hear the screaming though and he grabbed his bond-mate in fear when Noctis did not answer. “Noct!”

“I’m—I’m fine.” Noctis heaved. “They crystal…it wants…something… a male…”

**_BRINGHIMTOMEBRINGHIMTOMEBRINGHIMTOMEBRINGHIMTOMEBRINGHIMTOME_ **

_WHO YOU STUPID CRYSTAL!?_

**_PROMPTO ARGENTUM_ ** ****

Noctis gasped as he heard the name. “It wants you.” He turned to his best friend, eye blown wide. “For some reason it wants to meet you.”

 


End file.
